Unexpected Love
by Iamtheone17
Summary: What happens when Alison D. takes Emily F. to her cousin Brittany's house for the weekend, and Santana overhears a conversation between the two about Emily?
1. Chapter 1

After the love of Emily's life, Alison DiLaurentis had disappeared; she had been slowly but surely slipping into a deep depression. She had quit the swimming team, began skipping school, and isolated her self from the world…or so her mother thought. Pam Fields had always been at least a little in dark when it regarded her daughter's life. Before Alison had disappeared and Emily was just a regular teenager with no worries, Pam and her daughter were very close. They talked everyday over breakfast and dinner, and Emily had always trusted and respected her mother and told her almost every thing that went on in her life. Almost, being the key word. Emily knew her mother's personality and refrained from telling her things that she knew would upset or hurt her. Which is why Emily never mentioned how close her and Ali really were, her mother would think the relationship to be inappropriate and definitely would do everything in her power to not let it continue.

So after Ali's disappearance some one that really knew Emily would understand just why it was affecting her more than the other girls that were also considered Ali's best friends. But who really knew the real Emily Fields? That question can be answered with two different names, the obvious one being Alison with whom she had shared her very first kiss with another female. Another person that was a lot less known that knew her better than Alison and possibly better than even Emily knew herself was none other than the Santana Lopez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I totally forgot to mention the fact that I own absolutely nothing! Im just in love with the Emily/Santana pairing! **

**Sorry for the late update, but Im almost done with the 3****rd**** chapter so hopefully it will be up soon! Also Reviews are greatly appreciated, I love hearing from you guys and I would really like your input on the direction this story should take! Thanks for reading! Enjoy **

Santana was Ali's cousin Brittany's girlfriend at the time when her and Emily met. They had met one weekend when Ali had felt lonely and knew that she could easily seduce Emily into doing anything she needed her to. She brought her to Brittany's because even though it was 4 hours away, she knew it was the one place she could be herself…well who she was acting like at the moment anyways.

**Santana's POV**

Brittany and I were rolling around in her bed getting our sweet lady kisses on, and as soon as I was about further with her than I ever had before Brittany was distracted by the sound of a new text coming through on her phone. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right now", I thought to myself "Someone seriously better be dead if they thought it was important enough to ruin me getting my mack on". After reading what seemed to be a pretty long text, the love of my life turned to me and said I was about to meet her cousin Alison. Now I wasn't completely in the dark about this girl, I remember Brittany telling me about her childhood and Ali was mentioned in a lot of her stories. "Oh, isn't that you're favorite cousin?" I asked Brittany, but the look on her face said I was wrong. Soon enough Britts and continued to do tha dirty deed, if ya know what I mean. Afterwards we snuggled and fell asleep together, but were soon woken up by the front door slamming and a booming, "HELLLOOOOOO, IM HERE BITCHES". Holy fuck this girl was already getting on my nerves, Britts mustve sensed that Snix coming on because she quick grabbed me around my waist and started kissing my neck. She knew this would work, as a distraction because she did it every time, there was just something about those soft lips peppering my sensitive neck with kisses that just turned me on to no end. When she knew I was really mad she would lightly bite me right where she knew was the most sensitive part, and that just sent me through the roof. I didn't care if Brtitts' annoying cousin was downstairs demanding our attention, I needed Britt more than she did right now. I quickly turned around to face those beautiful blue eyes and almost forgot how badly I needed to release all this sexual frustration, but just as fast as I turned around I remembered what I was going to do and I pushed her on her bed and hopped on top of her. Britt was the romantic type and wanted to make love not just have sex, so I slowed it down a bit and started making out with her while letting my hands explore all over her body. I just knew Britt was about to protest and say we could do this later so I dragged my hand from her left boob where it had been grabbing and brought it softly down to her stomach and finally to the top of her skirt. She immediately stopped protesting just as I knew she would, and instead started begging me to finish what I started. I could never say no to her so I pulled her skirt down as fast as possible and then I crawled down and grabbed the top of my favorite thong of hers with my teeth and brought them all the way down her legs until they fell to the floor. At that point she was squirming around with her eyes shut tight and I knew she was ready so I quickly kissed my way back up her legs, lightly nipping at her thighs before finally tasting her for the first time ever…just as we heard the door open and someone gasping "Oh my gosh".

**Emily's POV**

I heard a loud gasp coming from the top floor of the house where Ali had just walked off to, but before I could even get halfway up the staircase to so if Ali was all right she was sprinting down telling me to stay where I was. She told me that she had just witnessed the most disturbing scene of her life, but she quietly more to her self than me asked why it turned her on so much. At this point I was confused beyond belief and finally got Ali to tell me what had happened, I was shocked! Ali had never mentioned that her cousin was a lesbian let alone dating a girl that she was serious enough with to make love to. And then I remembered that Ali had said that it turned her on and I stared at her quizzically, but before I could say anything I saw two beautiful girls descending down the staircase and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped because Alison jabbed her sharp elbow into my rib and harshly said "You can stop drooling anytime now!" This beautiful tan girl that was hand in hand with Ali's cousin was what I later found out called Santana. I got a weird pleasurable feeling inside me. This feeling was usually reserved for Ali, and I had never felt this way with anyone besides her. But with this long legged goddess the feeling was almost 10 times more intense, so intense that I had to use all my will power to stop myself from running up to Santana and ripping off that insanely hot cheerleading outfit that she and Brittany both wore. This is going to be a long weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alison's POV**

After witnessing the live porn scene that was going on in my cousins bedroom I ran back down to Emily to tell her about the disgusting scene, but then I realized I was super turned on by it. Like to the point where I wanted to push Emily on the couch behind her and pop her cherry right then and there, this was not good. My horny mood was toned down as my cousin and her beautiful Latina girlfriend were walking down the stairs hand in hand wearing matching slutty clothes that I hoped to god were uniforms and not role play costumes because ew. And I saw Emily's jaw drop in the corner of my eye. This infuriated me, I mean no I didn't have real feelings for Em I just was playing my sick game at her expense. But I had just not two minutes ago wanted to make that girl's legs shake and lose her voice from screaming my name, and she had betrayed me with that look. I thought she said I was the only girl she had ever had feelings for? So why did that response come from seeing my cousin, or was it from seeing my cousin's girlfriend? I was quickly brought back to reality by the feel of Brittany's hand in mine dragging me away with a sad look on her face, which as heartless as I am it still hurt seeing my sweet innocent cousin look like this. Before Brittany and I had completely left the room I glanced back to see Santana's hand on Emily's shoulder and Emily's head tilted in that cute way she does whenever she flirts. Brittany was so worried that I would hate her for what I witnessed her doing, she finally began to settle down after what seemed to be the hundredth time I told her I could never hate her, and whatever made her happy made me happy for her. I just couldn't bring myself to be the bitch that everyone else knows and loves to Brittany, and I know she would see through the façade and notice how sad and insecure I really was. After we finally cleared things up we began normal conversation and soon enough she mentioned Emily, and asked why I had brought her here. My anger towards Emily for looking at another girl caused me to word vomit and soon enough I had told Brittany, all the while wearing my signature evil smirk, the complete truth about how Em was in love with me but I was just fucking with her mind. All the sudden as I was mid sentence I saw Brittany's eyes widen and I looked back to see Santana glaring at me, she had obviously heard every word I said about my evil plan with Emily's feelings. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but I'm not going to lie, this girl's glare scared the shit out of me. Clearly Brittany had sensed that nothing good was going to happen anytime soon because she quick leaped and tackled Santana to the ground right before I was about to get a right hook in the face. What a great weekend this will be…

**Santana's POV**

I have always been in love with Brittany and only Brittany, but I could not deny the obvious connection between Emily and myself as we talked one on one. Obviously I immediately asked about being with Alison and to be honest I couldn't even tell you what her reply was because I was so distracted by her oh so sexy nervous look. Whoever thought a red face could be so attractive? And her nervous lip biting almost put me over the edge…but luckily for me I was soon brought out of my dirty minded daze by Alison's crazy hand gestures that she was using while conversing with my beautiful girlfriend. I did not care if Ali and Britt were cousins, if Ali thought it was ok to yell at someone as innocent and adorable as Brittany she deserved whatever Snix had planned for her. But as I listened into their conversation to make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions about the context of the dramatic rant, my blood began to boil. That stuck up cold hearted bitch had just admitted to purposely breaking sweet innocent Emily's heart for her own sick pleasure, and the worst part was that dumbass annoying arrogant smirk that was on her face the entire confession. I had the sudden urge to smack it right off her face, when suddenly I was thrown to the ground and my arms were being held back. Curse Brittany and her observant eyes sometimes, Alison deserved whatever I had planned for her and Brittany knew that. I couldn't understand how she was protecting her after hearing of such a cold-hearted terrible plan! I swear that was the closest I had ever been to being angry with Brittany, what was it with this new tan girl that got me protective enough to not only get angry with my girlfriend for the first time ever, but also plan her cousins murder in my head with no regrets? What the fuck is happening to me? Fuck, where is a big purple slushy and that annoying troll Berry when you need her? There was no way Santana Lopez HBIC was becoming a softie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter of the story, and I'm not sure if I'm really happy about it so sorry in advance, but Ill try to make up for it in chapter 5! Once again thank you guys for reading and reviewing, you don't understand how much I appreciate it! **

**Oh and I don't own anything because I suck ;) **

**Emily's POV**

I ran over to Alison's side as Brittany was still holding her very angry girlfriend back, Britt must have some serious muscles because Santana was obviously struggling to get away but there was no sign of strain on Brittany's face, just worry. I turned to ask Ali if she was ok just as I heard Santana scream at Brittany " Let me show that bitchass cousin of yours how we do it up in Lima Heights Adjacent!" I wasn't sure what that meant but it obviously wasn't good. My curiosity of the situation got the best of me and before I knew it I asked Santana what the fuck was going on and what had gotten into her. The only response I got was a forced unpleasant chuckle as she looked expectantly at Ali, and after a few moments she said "Alison why don't you tell Emily here just exactly what your plans for her are? I'm sure she'd love to hear them!" Now it was my turn to look at Ali expectantly but she just stared at the ground while her face was growing more and more red by the moment. It was not like Ali to get embarrassed or shy and she was both at the moment so obviously something was up that I was unaware of. But before I could ask Ali what was going on she turned to me with a blank expression and spoke words that made my stomach drop and my heart break all at the same time "Em I'm sorry, but Santana's right I do have something to tell you, I don't really have any romantic feelings for you at all." She then looked me in the eyes and said "To be honest I never have and never will, I just liked the attention you gave me when you thought you had a shot with me and I like that I can get you to do anything I want with just the simplest touch of the arm or sometimes just a look. It's just a game for me."

**Alison's POV**

As I told Emily the truth there was never an ounce of anger on her face, which is what I had expected, instead there was hurt, sadness, and betrayal evident in her dark brown eyes. She just stood there motionless, like I don't even think the girl was breathing to be honest. Seeing her like this was weird for me, I guess I should feel bad for breaking her like this but it's her fault for falling for a straight girl right? I am sad about the fact that I probably won't be able to count on her to grant my every wish and dance on command anymore, and the only person to blame for that would be Santana. How dare she eavesdrop on a private heart to heart that was between my cousin and I? And I thought Brittany had told me that Santana was the schools biggest bitch feared by all, and only cared about herself and Brittany. Britt was literally the first person she had ever even been remotely nice to, so why was she being so nice to Emily right now? Why did she care how I was treating the girl, its not like it effected her or Britt in any way shape or form unless…. holy shit.

The realization hit Santana, Brittany, and Alison at the same time; Santana had just knowingly risked her relationship with Brittany in order to save a girl that she barely knew from getting hurt. Alison was shocked, Brittany was hurt and dumbfounded, and Santana was just confused and guilty. Within minute's two four-year friendships, a yearlong relationship, and Alison's game had all been ruined. And worst of all two hearts were broken almost past the point of being repairable, maybe this weekend was going to be a lot shorter than everyone thought after all.

**Brittany's POV**

Whatever happened to forever? I thought she said I was the only girl ever on her mind and there would never be another? Had she really worked that hard for me all year last year just to have some girl she did not even know come in between us? Maybe I am just reading the situation wrong, there had to be another reason for her actions, so I looked at her pleadingly and all I saw was guilt in those eyes that had always only showed adoration when I looked into them. "Britt I'm so sorry…" and that was all I needed to hear for my world to be crushed, how could she do this to me? So I walked over and opened the front door and said "goodbye Santana" as my arms gestured her to walk out the door. I couldn't even have angry look on my face because I was just so hurt as I watched her walk out the metaphorical door. Brittana was officially over.

**Emily's POV**

It took me longer than the rest of the girls to process what had just happened, but I caught up just in time to realize why Brittany was kicking her girlfriend out of the house. I wanted to feel bad for unknowingly ruining their relationship but all I could think about were Alison's words and her heartless delivery. Why hadn't I noticed that the feelings weren't mutual between us? All the signs were there, but of course my naïve self just wanted to see the good in everyone and that combined with young love made me only see what I wanted. But now it was clear as day, Alison Dilaurentis a girl that had always been my friend even before the feelings developed had relentlessly played me like a fiddle. I was heartbroken, hurt, and lost; and I had no one to talk to. My best friend who was indeed a girl had broken my heart, Alison was my best friend so the irony in me talking to her about the situation was too ridiculous for me to think about, the fact that me liking a girl made me different than most girls my age kept me from talking to me close minded conservative mother, the embarrassment of the entire situation stopped me from telling Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. So here I am with no one, but wait did Santana and Brittany just break up because of me? Did Santana just admit to having feelings for me? The answer was clear as daylight and I needed to find her ASAP, she was my only hope for closure, I just hope she didn't hate me now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! The last couple weeks of school got crazy! But its SUMMER 2013! So hopefully my updates will happen more frequently, but Im not going to make any promises. **

**Anyway here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy. And again Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Oh and once again I do not own anything unfortunately, if I did Emily would forget about Pigskin, and Santana would be with Brittany!**

**SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE -SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SE**

"Santana, wait! Please!" Something about that voice made me turn around before I could even think twice about it, and I turned to meet those beautiful pleading brown eyed, gosh why is she so breathtaking? She just ruined my life and all I want to do is hug her and tell her everything will be ok. So that's what I did, yes the Santana Lopez actually comforted someone. How could I not? Some beautiful girl had just gotten her heartbroken because my girlfriends (well ex-girlfriend now I guess, fuckkkkkk) anyway, because Britt's stupid cousin is a cold hearted bitch. How could anyone intentionally hurt Emily? She's just so nice. "Em, I am sooo sorry for everything that just went down, I was out of line. But you have to understand that you deserve better than that. Please don't go back there and forgive her, I will personally drive you back to Rosewood if it means you wont associate with that stupid bitch again!" I know I was rambling worse than Rachel Berry, but she was just so cute and flustered and then the most shocking thing happened, two soft lips crashed into mine. The clichéd fireworks were incredible by the way, oh my god, it was the feeling of kissing Brittany times 100!

Once again my mack session was interrupted, but this time by my beeping phone. I reluctantly pulled back to read the message and what I saw made my heart drop, how could I be so stupid?

From: Britt3

Ur rly making out with some girl

You just met? And in my front

Yard? R u serious San? We

Broke up like 5 minutes ago…

"Em, do you think I'm a bad person?" I know it was strangely out of character of me to ask a question like that, but for some reason I just really care what this gorgeous potential model thought about me. I was once again met with those beautiful brown eyes, and I just broke down before she could even get the words she was planning to say out of that gorgeous mouth. "Em, I thought I loved her. I really thought I did. Brittany has been my every thing since the first day I met her and she looked at me with those big blue eyes. But the moment I saw you I was intrigued, and not in the 'wow she'd be fun to fuck wit' intrigued way, but the 'wow I really want to get to know that beautiful girl' type of way. I broke her heart though Em. The minute I protected you we both knew, but Em I'm going to be honest. I know Im rambling and pouring out my feelings to you, and I just protected you which was nice of me or some shit; but I am not usually like this. I am HBIC and I give no fucks, the only people I've ever cared about were mi abuela and Brittany. And I have fucked up both of those relationships. Im broken goods Em, so you're welcome for standing up for you and I hope you stay away from that two-faced manipulative bi-…" And then once again my rant was ended by her soft lips on mine also causing all my thoughts clear my head. The only thing I could think about was the fact that her lips were on mine, and the kiss was becoming aggressive quickly. Seriously though, this needs to stop before my self-control dissipates. As I reluctantly pulled away I opened my eyes to the most beautiful girl looking down at the ground and shyly putting her hair behind her ear. I guess its official…Goodbye Brittany.


	6. Chapter 6

When we finally pulled apart and I saw that glint in her eyes I knew that Emily Fields would be the death of me.

When Britts and I first started out we had the "sex isn't dating" rule, so our first memories together are not ones of love and romance and "courting" if you will. Instead we have memories of hot sex and many checks off our sexual bucket lists. The actions that Brittany and I took in the order that we took them set us up for failure in the long run, don't get me wrong though I still loves ta get muh mack on. But having a physical relationship the entire time while denying the emotional attraction between us up until a year ago made it hard to have a real healthy relationship when the time came. There was no love involved in the beginning, so trying to turn what was once hot no strings attached sex one day into beautiful lady love making the next was quite the task. Our relationship was stuck in a sex fueled rut, that neither of us knew or cared enough to fix. We were content with how it was, simply because we didn't know any better. The end of Brittany and I was inevitable, the wrath of snix may have just sped the end up a bit.

With Emily it was different though, when I usually first meet people whether they are hot or not I judge the living shit out of them, if I think your left eye is a little higher than your right or your I don't like the color shirt your wearing there's a good chance you and I will not be conversing anytime soon. There is also a very a good chance that there is a grape face slushy in your immediate future. When I first saw Emily the emotions that flowed through me were frightening and new, the need to throw nasty insults at her was replaced with my mind being overwhelmed with adoring compliments that I had the urge to shower her with. The minute I saw that breathtaking smile I knew that my goal for however long I knew her was to get her to smile like that as much possible. I not only wanted to be affectionate and sweet with her, but I wanted to be that way around her as well. I wanted her to see the good in me that I even I didn't know was there. In that moment as I stood outside with her, for the first time ever I didn't feel the need to protect myself with a bitchy facade, staring into her eyes provided me comfort and a sense of security that I have never felt before.

Making out with Emily turned me on to no end there's no doubt, but the usual aggressive horny Santana surprisingly didn't try to take over. My experiences with Brittany proved that it was better to take things slow, and although every kiss left me hot and bothered I was willing to take the pain if it meant a better eventual relationship in the long run. Emily Fields was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
